FALL FOR YOU
by uta167
Summary: Hinata broke into pieces everytime she remember how hurt it was. He was her light. But what will happen when the light turn away from the flower. Will she still stick with him ? [SASUHINA] My first fanfic in here hope you like this
1. Chapter 1

**[HATE THAT I LOVE YOU]**

The rain has been falling since five minutes ago, but Hinata did not intend to take shelter. Despite her small frame began to shiver from the cold, she kept going and let the blouse she's wearing is getting wet. Hinata walked slowly like she is waiting for something to come for her. Then, those large hands comes to her cold shoulder and pull her to the side, protecting her from the rain with its arms. Hinata's expression hardened, she is stunned for a while and let herself being dragged towards the nearest bus stop.

_It's so warm. Why do I felt safe ? I supposed to hate this feeling. Damn Hinata, you supposed to hate this feeling._

Those hand slowly make its way to her face and wipe away the water in her face. Lifting her head up, so she's face to face with the owner of those warm hand.

_His eyes. Oh my, those eyes. Why did I still missing him like this ?_

"Hinata , why are you walking in the rain ? Look now, you're wet. God, you're so cold!", he said worriedly. He hold her close to his firm chest, sharing some of his warm to Hinata. His hand rests in Hinata's waist, hugging her tightly. Hinata kept looking intensely to that man.

_Why are you coming here ? Why are you looking for me ?_

Hinata forces his hand away from her waist, making the man surprised. He throws a questioning look to Hinata who is looking to his eyes tiredly.

"Why are you here ?", she asks coldly. The man let out a frustrated sigh, slightly pull his hair with his hand. He looks at Hinata's eyes then trying to hold her back to his embrace.

"D-don't", she push him away. The man look back at Hinata with a hurtful face.

"Don't", she whispers. She's trying to run away, but the man succesfully hold her hand.

"Hinata", he calls her softly. Trapping her with his arm. He pulls her closely to her chest. Trying so hard to keep Hinata in his embrace.

"L-let me go", she whispers again. Tears already falling from her eyes. But instead of letting her go, he hugs Hinata tighter. His nose is on Hinata's shoulder, sniffing into her scent. Hinata's stunned with his gesture.

_How I miss having him like this. How I miss being in his arms. Did he know that ? Did he know how much I suffer ? Did he know how broken I am right now ? I'm so stupid to keep waiting for him. Stupid to keep hoping that he'll come back. I'm so stupid._

"D-don't do this to me Hinata", he whispers back, making Hinata's tears turn into sobs.

_How could he begs like that ? Is he obey me when I beg him to stay ? NO, no he is not._

"I miss you", he says slowly, still hugging Hinata with all his might.

_Miss me ? Is he trying to mock me ? Miss me ? How could he miss me after all the things he had done to me ?! Where is he when I said I miss him ? Did he come when I'm sickly missing him ? Did he ? NO. Of course no._

Hinata pushes him away with all her strength. She looks at him with her murderous eyes. She really want to kill this man in front of her. Much to her delight if he's die in her hand. Yeah, but right after she killed him, she'll kill herself slowly. By drinking some medicine or some crazy other way to kill herself. She'll completely make herself suffer if she killed that man with her own hand.

Yes, It's the way she's loving him. She loves him with all her heart, but now her mind keep telling her to kill this man. She want to get him out from her life, but her heart wanting to hold him back. It's complicated, yes it is. But she keeps loving him. Even right now. Even if that man had left her alone. Even if that man had crush her heart into pieces. She still loving him, missing him, and wishing someday he'll come back to her.

_Didn't I stupid ?_

"Don't ever come near me !", she yells frustratedly. She make a step back, trying to make some space between them. But to her fail, he keeps coming near her.

"Hinata, don't do this", he says slowly, reaching for her hand. She gestures him to stop.

"You !.. hic.. Don't do this to me !.. hic.. Why are you here ? Why are you keep making me suffering ?.. hic… I'm tired. So damn tired !", she cried out loud. That man stop in his track, looking at Hinata with his teary eyes.

"Hinata, you had to listen", he whispers, trying to compose himself. But, Hinata just replied him with her vigorous head shake.

"I don't have anything to hear. I had heard all", she says slowly.

"No. No. You have to listen to my explanation".

"There's nothing to be explain !", she yells, glaring to this man in front of her. Her eyes had gone red, and her cheeks wet from her tears.

"I don't need to hear any further. I've broken. Why- w-why I have to listen ? Are you want me to kill myself ? I don't want to hear any sh*t you're talking about !", she yells again. She bites her right hand to stop her sobs, but fail right in the moments. Her sobs is become louder. The man is stiffened, his knuckle had turn into white because he hold it too tight.

"Can't you see I'm tired ? I'm tired with all of your game ! Stop this, please", she whispers.

"Hinata, please listen up", he whispers back. He moves closer to her. With a slight movement, Hinata looks up to him then giving him a stare.

_Can't you see in my eyes that I hate you so much. I'm tired. God, I'm really tired._

"YOU CHOOSE HER !", she screams. She let out another frustrated sigh. She can't hold it anymore. She want to take all of this crazy things out of her mind and heart.

"You choose her over me, Sasuke. And it's enough for me to know. It's enough that you don't want me anymore", she whispers. Before she knew it, he had held her hand tightly.

"I love you Hinata, always", he says, tears had streaming on his charming face. But instead of feeling happy to hear that word again from the man she loves the most, Hinata lets out a bitter laugh.

"It's so funny Sasuke. Thanks to make me hear that word again. But, stop this please", she begs, trying to get out from his hold.

"IT'S TRUE ! HINATA, I ALWAYS LOVE YOU", he screams. He pulls Hinata into his embrace again, trying to tell her how much he miss her.

"Then why did you do that to me ?", she says coldly, making the man stiffened. Hinata push him away, then stare into his onyx eyes. The eyes that captivated her heart in one glance. The eyes that used to be her favorite part of his body. But now she hate it all. She hate to look into those eyes once again, because she knows she could trapped into it once again, and make fool of herself once more time.

"You can't answer me Uchiha-san ? So please stop this. We're over after you left me. It's done", she says as turn away. She runs into the rain once again, taking a cab as soon as she could. She wants to run away. Run away from this painful stage of her life.

Because she had to let go of that man. The man who gives her strength to show the world herself. The man that she keeps coming to and holding on to. The man that she keep given her forgiveness. The man that she loves with all of her might. The man who succeeded to make her believe in love once again. He hold too many spaces in her life and she clearly know how miserable she will be without him. But she have to let go.

_I have to let this feeling go._

_I have to push you away._

_And for the last time, _

_I love you Sasu-kun._


	2. Chapter 2

**[NEWS]**

"I'm coming to Suna tonight.. Yeah.. Okay.. Mmm… I'll call you later", he said as he facing the big window. Hinata watched him for afar. She just arrived in their apartment a minutes ago. Feeling so excited to meet her lovely boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. She walked around their apartment to find him standing in his office room, not in their room.

She watched him from the door that slightly open. She studied his back, remembering how warm it was. She missed him a lot. He's been going out of country for almost five months in a row. Business, he always said. He's been so busy with work, and she understand it.

They had dated for almost six years. It started with love between teenager. Sasuke used to -and still- be a cold hearted guy, so stoic and expressionless. Hinata being a very shy girl in high school really never seen the eyes he given her. She always think that Sasuke is her classmate, a distant friend. Just like that no more.

Moreover, Hinata still have a little crush over Sasuke's best friend. A cheerful blonde man, Uzumaki Naruto. Even though, she knew Naruto didn't ever feel the same and currently dating her friend, Ino, Hinata couldn't stop herself to admiring him.

Until that day, the day that she clearly remember. Even every details. The day when Sasuke calls her in front of all their friends included her overprotective cousin, Neji and leans to her as he says he want to walk her home later that day. Both of them walk in silence as they know their friend are following them so obviously. But Hinata couldn't believe herself when she felt Sasuke's hand holding on hers tightly with a slight blush on his face. A barely whispers that she could hear from his lips.

"I l-like you, H-hina-chan", he whispers softly as he leans to give her a peck on her lips and pulls away shyly. Yes, Hinata couldn't believe it herself. Sasuke as the school's heart trob was confessing and kissing her. You know, it's Uchiha Sasuke for Kami's sake !

"U-uhhmm", she mumbles shyly as she look at her feet. Her cheeks feel too much heat right now. She really wants to hide it, really !

"I k-know uhm you don't feel the same. But can you give me a chance ?", Sasuke says awkwardly.

"F-for w-what, S-sasuke-san ?", she asks softly.

"To make you fall for me", Sasuke says as he brushes his thumb over her red cheek. Feeling too shock to answer, unconsciously Hinata nod her head softly. Making the Uchiha in front of her jumps to hug her tightly. And well he's surely use the chance well, because in two months Hinata had fall head-over-heels for him. And of course he is too. They both clearly can't took their hands away from each other, even though they're not like PDA but still they did it unconsciously.

It just feels like yesterday. Those sweet moments actually had past in six years. They had been in this relationship for six years. And she find it funny, because she never grew tired of Sasuke's company. She's full with him, and never in a slight moments she wish for another love. Even if it was Naruto's love. No, she already got over him years ago. She got Sasuke. And she just need and want him. Only him. That's all.

"Hnn.. Miss you", Sasuke whispered. And with that Hinata got out from her daydreaming.

Did she heard it right ? Did Sasuke just said he miss those caller too ? Is he getting his head knocked somewhere ?

Hinata knew him well. He was a person with many sweet words, yes he is. But there's never a time he said those sweet word to someone he barely know. And right now, Hinata still believing that those caller was one of Sasuke's business partner. So there's no way he could say that.

"Stubborn as always", he whispers again, "Hn. Love you".

And this time, Hinata's soul nearly jump out from her body.

_LOVE ?_

In a matter of time, Sasuke turn to the door. He stiffened in his place for a seconds. Then he put his slight smile to Hinata, a bitter one.

"You're home ? Why didn't you call me ?", he said as he walked towards her. He tucked some of her hair back in her ears.

Just a few seconds ago, she felt really excited to meet this man. So excited that she felt her heart almost burst. But now, a slight pinch she felt inside her. She felt Sasuke was hiding something from her. And she didn't have any idea about it.

She's so curious about that caller. Did she know that person ? Did they ever meet ? Why is Sasuke talk with that person so casually? What is the meaning of 'miss' and 'love' from Sasuke ? Did that person was a woman ?

_Gahhh. I'm so stupid to think Sasuke will cheat on me. There's noway he'll have another woman in his life. He always love me. He always said that. And I believe that it's not easy to change. _

"Hina, are you okay ? Have you eat lunch ?", he asked worriedly.

"No I haven't", she replies slowly. He could always be so worried for herself and actually she loved this part of him.

"Let's eat now. I'll make some ramen", he says as she hold Hinata's hand in his. Slowly making a way towards the kitchen. He made Hinata sit on the chair then he walk towards the refrigerator.

And all of those time, Hinata keep her eyes on him, from head to toe. She's been missing him for months, so she want to take a look on him. As she trying to add some changes on his figure to her mind. He's been working out a lot, she bet. Because his back was look more built then before. In his slight movement, Hinata could see a tattoo on his left shoulder. A new tattoo to be exact, because it never been there months ago. She couldn't see what it say, she's far enough from him.

See look to his hand when he open up the refrigerator again. There are some rings he's wearing. Well one of them is their couple ring. And the rest is just some short of accessories she knew he had. But then she recognise a black ban there. A ring that she barely seen. Did someone give it to him ? Who is it ? Why is he wearing that ?

"Sasuke, you buy a new ring ?", she asked slowly, making Sasuke turn into her for a second.

"Nope. Why ? Do you want some ?", he answered casually.

"No I don't want. Umm... So you had that ban from long time ago ?".

"Huh ?".

"That ring. The black one".

Silence crept for a while, until Sasuke walk towards Hinata and place a bowl of ramen in front her. He sat down then took Hinata's hand and kiss it slowly.

"My friend give this to me. Why ? Is it look bad on me ?".

"No, it just I never seen you wear it".

"Hn, you just probably forget I ever wear this".

He start eating when Hinata still looking at him curiously. Slowly, Hinata took Sasuke's hand and kiss it.

"I miss you Sasuke. Did you know that ?", she muttered. He pulled his hand from Hinata's hold then tuck some of her hair out from her face.

"Me too", he says.

"I love you Sasuke", she says again.

"You know me too, Hina. Now eat before it getting cold".

"Assh*le ! Bast*rd ! Is he f*cking serious ?! What did he thinks he's doing ?! He's f*cking cheating on you Hinata ! Sh*t I shouldn't have let him date you ! Aishhhh, I'll surely kill him later. Hinata-ah are you still there ?"

Hinata sit there on the couch in their apartement. Staring blankly to the window. Tears had fallen on her face. The pictures that sent by Ino keep lingering around her mind. She really want to believe that It was a lie. She hope it just another comfortable hang out with friend. But the last photo make all her wish shattered away.

"Hina please don't cry. Sorry, but you have to know what he's been doing behind your back. You know I always love you right ? I don't want to hurt you Hina, I never thought that way. I knew I shouldn't tell you. I supposed to kill him and sent him straight to hell right there. Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry. Sorry", Ino cried out.

"No, thanks a lot Ino-chan. Well you're not the one who hurt me. I call you later".

She held her phone with her right hand, she's shaking terribly. Ino was visiting Temari friends in Suna yesterday. And this morning, she called her and bring out a big news for her. She met Sasuke in a bar outside of town. Well, it supposed to be okay for Hinata, because she knew that her boyfriend is usually going there for friendly business matter. But, everything just getting confusing when Ino keep cursing and yelling at the phone.

She keep saying that her boyfriend was a complete b*stard which is she never understand why. Until Ino desperately cut the phone and decided to sent her some photos. A couple photos of her boyfriend in that bar. Everything seems to be alright for her, nothing is weird. Until that latest photo she received, it success making her crazy.

_'It take my all strength to not kick his ass hard Hinata. I really want to punch his face hard, making him bleeding and destroy his f*cking face ! I hate him for you Hinata! God, I wish I could kill him right in that moments. But I knew you deserve it, you deserve to punch that b*stard with your own hand Hinata. Leave him already ! I'm sick looking at his face', Ino yells desperately. _

Ino's word keep replaying on her mind. Yes, she deserve to kill him. Because, he kill her with lie. He cheated on her. Hinata look at her phone again, looking into the photos. She started crying hardly.

They're kissing. No, not in the cheeks. Yeah on lips. Intimately as you can add. Hinata really want to stop believing that photos. It couldn't be her man. There's no way Sasuke would do something so cruel like that. Having an affair behind her back was a complete nonsense for Sasuke. She trying to keep believe in it.

With a shaky hand, she dial his number.

"Hina..", he calls out her name as soon as he pick he call.

"Sasuke, I miss you so much", she whispers, trying hard to suppress her cry.

"Hn, me too".

"Can you come back here ? I want to see you".

"You know I can't do that Hina", he whispers slowly.

"Please just for a day. Can't you ?".

"I have work to do".

_Work to do or girl to do ?!_

Her mind had telling her to cut that phone call. Calling him will just make Hinata getting angrier.

"Please come home, Sasuke. I miss you".

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call you later, see you".

Then he hang up. Hinata just stare blankly to her phone. She just realize it now that Sasuke never said he miss her nor love her anymore.

_Did he really had affair with this girl ? A girl that she totally knew so well._

She types a message then sent it quickly. She run towards the bathroom crying, she need a relaxing bath tonight. Or a very cold shower to erase her tears away. And each of her step the message reach to Sasuke.

**'Sasu-kun, I got this pictures sent to my phone. I miss you, I want to see you, I want to talk with you. I'll wait you here Sasuke. Love you, always -Hinata'**

The messages was sent with attachments. They're his photos with a certain pink haired girl in that bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**[FORGIVE]**

Hinata had been waiting for his return for months, but he never back. She's trying to call him every day, but to her surprise the number has been busy all the time. And with that she knew that she's losing him completely.

He left her without any explanation. He choose to be with that girl, a very familiar girl. Sakura. Sakura has moved to Suna years ago and becomes Gaara's secretary. Hinata knew well that Sakura is still having a crush on her boyfriend. But Hinata can be careless about it, as long as she had Sasuke by her side. But well, she's wrong. All this long, Sasuke always spent his time in Suna with Sakura.

Hinata's been a fool for a month because of being curious towards that certain pink girl. How could she captivated Sasuke now ? Is she so lacking ? What was wrong with herself ? With all the curiosity she had, she searched many information about her and to her surprised every paparazzi she pay to spy on her told her that Sakura was still with Sasuke.

And right then the reality hit her hard. He, Uchiha Sakuke really left her for another girl. Hinata's been crying all this time. Because her wish never comes true. The photos were true, and they both really going out that night. And yeah, Sasuke was cheating on her.

She want to stop feeling this painful things. She want to let go all of this. Well, she try too. And when she thought she's been successful to let everything away, her shining armor was back. Still wearing the same expression with those captivating eyes . But now she hate it all.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Sasuke was sitting inside their living room, watching television. Something that he rarely did alone. He turn his head towards the front door, smiling slightly to Hinata who is stiffened in her track.

"Hinata-ah, you're home. Have you eaten ?", he asks her. She just stand there watching him quietly.

_Is he really Sasuke ?_

"I've been checking the refrigerator. There's no food inside. I'll be out to buy some food then".

He walk passed her to the front door. And after a slamming sound of the door, Hinata succeeded to blink her eyes. And right after that she's crying again. Hardly this time, she falls on her knees, sobbing loudly.

_He's back. He's back after I tried my best to forget him. He's here._

Hinata quickly wipe her tears and gather herself. She stand quickly and run outside the door. Didn't bother even if it was raining hard outside.

_I need to get away from him, I don't want to meet him. I must hide somewhere, before I fall back again. _

She run to the street, not minding her now wet blouse. But somehow she slow down a bit, like she's waiting for something to come for her.

_Yeah, she wait for him. Always wait for him._

_"Ino-ah this Hinata. Uh I want to tell you something... Well, he's back. He said he loves me. He said he missed me. He told me to listen to his explanation. Actually I'm too tired to listen, but in the end I listen to him again. Even if He's gone for months and come back like there's nothing wrong. I let him in again, Ino. I hate him Ino, I hate him. But I do miss him, I do want to pull him to my embrace. Kiss him like a crazy teenager. I want him. And still loving him Ino-ah. My stupid heart still loving him. I tried to push him away with all my strength, but my heart keep pulling him back. Now I hate myself Ino. God, I hate myself so much. Because I forgive him again. I let him in again. I took him back again. I knew I'm stupid Ino, I knew.. Cause I really am stupid. He said that he did date that girl. For a couple months, he's been having affair behind my back. But after I sent those photos to him, he said that he realize he's wrong. He's hurting me. He was too afraid to come back home. Afraid that I'll kick him away even before he start his explanation which I actually do. He tell me he's sorry to hurt me. He tell me that he suffer too. All of those months he end up his relation with Sakura and complete the business in Suna so he wouldn't need to go back there. He said he missed me Ino. He always love me. I'm pathetic right ? I knew I'm a complete idiot to take him back. But I have fall for him Ino. Too deep for me to get out. I fall for him over and over again. And this time, I'll make him fall for me again. I'll take him, so he'll take me again. I love him Ino. I hope you won't get mad at me because of my stupid behavior. Call me as soon as you hear this message. Miss you"._


	4. Chapter 4

**[STAY TOGETHER]**

I run inside my apartment building quickly. I don't bother to greet Takuya, the security as my mind is completely dizzy. I walk quickly to the elevator with many bags in my hand. Aish, that Ino ! How could she bought me all of this ! It's not that I don't like her present, but well, why did she had to shop this many for me.

I'm just get back from 'accompany' Ino shopping. Shopping as in shopping for me ! She's been lately bugging me to come shopping with her. She told me I had to dress cuter and sexier than I am before. I thought it still bugging her mind lately.

_Yeah, about Sasuke cheating on me._

Ugh ! How many time I should tell her that me and him are okay now. No, grudge at all. I don't hate him anymore. In fact, I keep falling for him deeper. And, how many time I had to tell her that I won't let him get out from me anymore. Not even a chance !

The break up before didn't make our relationship become weird or awkward, we're doing what we use to do. Just like that. And now we're already coming into eight months after those horrible words war.

But well, trying new things will not hurt right ? I'll try all this dresses later. Well, back to my current appearance. I'm now inside the elevator, alone and I can see myself on the wall. Gosh, I look totally horrible. My hair are in a complete mess. And to add more, my shirt is now soaking wet ! And for your info I'm wearing a white t-shirt on. Now I could totally seen my undergarment ! AISH ! How could I've been this stupid ! I should have bring the jacket like Sasuke said. Stupid Hinata.

I walk out from the elevator, hoping no one would be outside their room. And thanks God, the corridor is empty. So I run to my apartment door, and trying to enter the passcode as fast as I can. Afraid that someone would see me in this state. I get in and to my surprise the light still on.

_Didn't he said he'll be out with the guys ?_

I can greet him later, now I totally need a warm shower. I walk to our room and leave the the bags on the floor. I walk to the bathroom and I find it closed. I heard sound from inside, probably he's brushing his teeth.

"Sasuke. Be quick please. I need to take a bath", I whine from outside.

"Ywou cwan cwome iwn", he says. So I walk in to the bathroom and there he's standing in front of the mirror, still brushing his tooth. He still looking at the mirror until sneeze loudly. He turns his head on me, then stares at me wide eye.

"HWINWATWA !", he yells, as he take a glass of water to gurgle quickly. Right after that, he rush towards my side.

"How come did you get this wet ?! Didn't Ino took you home ? Aish! Look now you'll get flu", he says as he help me pull out my wet jeans which is stick in my legs like a gum.

"No, Ino is going to meet Naruto. So I take a cab, but it got damage near the traffic. So instead of sitting inside the cab, I walk home. It's not that far from there, and the rain didn't that heavy. But well you see, nothing is going with my plan", I whine like a kid. Then I felt his hand pinching me cheeks lightly.

"Fool, You should have call me, I'll bring an umbrella for you", he says as he walk to the tub and start filling it with warm water. He turns to me and leans on the wall, looking at me from head-to-toe. Then I could see a smirk plastered on his face as he walk towards me.

"Didn't I tell you to wear a jacket ? Now it must be a bunch of people had seen you in this state. And you definitely know, I don't like someone staring at you Hinata", he whispers in my ear as he envelopes me with his arm. I blush slightly as he peck my lips. Aishh, He's driving me crazy !

"U-um.. S-sorry ?", I mumble slowly.

"Won't do Hina-chan. You have to pay me well then", he says as he pulls me to another round of kiss.

_God, maybe stuck in the rain was not a bad idea._

"Hinata", he whispers on my ear as we laying on our bed, cuddling each other.

"Mmm ?", I whispers back lightly. I touch his naked chest lightly as drawing pattern on it.

"Sorry", he mutters sadly. His arm around me is tighten as I snuggled my head on his neck.

"C-can you stop saying that ?", I says irritatedly. Well, I had lost count how many times he said that. I already said that I forgive him, aishh why don't he stop that ?

"No, it still hurts me every time I remember that. I remember how I left you. God How stupid I am", he whispers. I look up to see his sad eyes. Without any second thought I kiss him slowly. We're kissing each other for long time until he pull away, certainly needing some air.

"I have forgive you, Sasuke. How many times I had to tell you that ?", I says breathless.

"I know. I just can't bring myself to forgive me", he whispers as he put his forehead against mine. I look into his eyes deeply, as I sat on his lap. I tuck some of his hair back on his ear. Touching his cheeks lightly. I put my hand on his chest then took a deep breath.

_"If you're shedding tears  
Just like my reflection in the mirror_

_If you've thought of me even once  
Can you run to me and embrace me?"_,

I sing softly. Still looking at his eyes, when his face turn paler.

_"Because even when I closed my eyes  
I thought of your face  
Because even when I'm breathing  
I'm suffocating",_

I closed my eyes, as I remember those days. Those days when he left me alone. Those days when I felt likely to kill myself. Those hard days I have to pass without him. When I open my eyes, tears had fallen on his face. I felt his thumb whipping away my tears as I did the same to him. I lean to him a bit and pull him for a chaste kiss. I break the kiss and back to stare at his brown eyes.

_"Please love me  
Come back to me  
Hold me again like you used to  
Please comfort me, please call me right now_

_Just like before  
I want to hear your voice",_

I still looking at him, when he pull me to his arms. Hugging me tightly, as his nose snuggled on my neck.

_"I love you forever_

_Again, I spent the whole time gripping onto my phone  
I want to see you, I can't stand it",_

I whispers slowly. I pull out from his embrace and peck his lips lightly as I sing.

_"Please love me  
Please come back to me  
Hold me again like you used to  
We gotta stay together",_

I turn away for him as I sobs. He pulls me back to his chest and kiss my head slowly.

"Sasuke.. A-all we have to do is j-just stay together. I need you here, need your love, need your voice. I don't need your sorry, because it's been in the past. Can w-we s-skip that part and start moving ? I love you so much Sasuke, so please forgive yourself", I whispers into his chest. He pull me out from his chest and stare back into my eyes.

"Hinata-ah, for the last time I'm so sorry. Sh*t, I'm really sorry. Yeah, I'll always be here. And you'll always be here too right ? I need you too Hina, I need you more than anything. I love you, God I love you so much", he whispers back. He kiss my forehead slowly then turn to peck my lips.

"I love you Sasuke", I whispers slowly as he layed me back to bed. He kiss me again then lay next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pull me closer.

"I love you more Hina, I love you more", he whispers back. As we drive to our dream land.

"Hinata, let's go now. We gonna be late", I heard Sasuke yell from outside.

I still standing in front of the mirror inside our room as I put some make up on. I locked the door, so that boyfriend of mine won't look at me while I'm doing magic. We're going out tonight with Ino and her boyfriend, Naruto. I decided to wear the red dress that Ino had bought for me. The dress is barely reach my knees, and I know well that Sasuke will love this dress. Yeah, for his eyes only.

And as my brain function well, I lock our room. So he won't told make me wear my ususal baggy clothes. Well, I want to be a great presentable girlfriend of his kekeke.

I take my pouch from the bed as I successfully wear my high heels. I walk out the door to find my boyfriend is facing the window with his phone on.

"Dobe, will you shut up ?... Yeah, Hinata is still inside the room.. Tell your girlfriend to be patience can't you ?!... We'll be there soon… Hn… You better cut this call before I cut your neck Dobe !", he says frustatedly. But instead of turning back to me, he just stand there and start typing on his phone.

"Hinata. Naruto called me, he said Ino is getting impatience. Can you get out now?", He yells again.

This guy really ! Didn't he realize I've been standing here ?

"I'm here Sasu-kun. Let's go", I say as I wear my coat. Sasuke is turning to me, then he froze there.

"Sasuke ? Let's go", I say slowly. From the look in his face, I knew that he love this dress so much. kekekeke

"Hinah. What are you think you're wearing?", he mumbles as he walks towards me. But before he held me and push me back to our room. I walk quickly to the front door, opening it quickly.

"I wear dress. Isn't it good on me ?", I ask him as I take his coat.

"It's good.. But it's too revealing", he whines.

"But, Ino said this is normal", I say as I pouted.

"Those f*cking Ino..", I heard him mumbles as he glare at me.

"Let's go Sasuke. You didn't want to see Ino mad right ?", I say as I walk out from our apartment.

"Hinata. Come back here. You have to change", he says again.

"NO. I'm making this for hours Sasuke. And it's no damn way, I'll get change", I say slowly.

"Hinata", he call again, this time he put on his cat face that I love the most.

"Nah. That won't do Sasuke. You better come out now, or I'll take a cab to the bar alone", I say as I start walking to the elevator.

"Hinata", he calls aloud. I really want to laugh out loud looking at his attitude. Well, this side of him are never fail to amaze me. He and his possessive side.

In a second I felt a strong arm around my waist. Pulling me near to a warm and strong body.

"You better stick with me all the time, Hinata. You bad bad kitten", he says coldly, sending a thousand chill to my spine. I turn to him and kiss his lips Hinaply making him stop in his track and loosen his grip on me. I pull out from the kiss and run away from him. Turning towards him, I saw a puzzle look on his face.

Well well being bad not always really bad huh ?


End file.
